Reborn
by Marry-black
Summary: Il n'aurait jamais cru sortir de son asile, pas avant de voir cet homme.


Bon alors cette fic là elle me trotte en tête à peu près depuis que j'ai vu le premier épisode de la cinquième saison d'SLG, evidemment si vous voulez écouter quelque chose en même temps que cette fic, je vous conseille bien évidemment Reborn de Lloyd Project (trouvable sur tutube)

Ils sont pas à moi je me fais pas de sous, tout ça

Enjoy!

* * *

Il n'a pas vu l'homme entrer dans sa chambre. Il ne voit pas grand-chose de toute façon. Le brouillard dans sa tête est trop épais. Il est dans une boîte pleine de coton, tous les sons semblent étouffés, et sa tête est lourde, trop lourde. Il entend seulement le bruit sourd du corps qui tombe au sol, au pied de son lit. Il ne voit qu'une sombre silhouette, pas un médecin…

Il devrait s'inquiéter, sans doute. Mais le goût amer des cachets cache tout le reste, même la peur. Si les Autres étaient là, ils lui diraient, ils le protégeraient. Le Patron sait, lui. Et Maître Panda… il est là pour lui, quand il ne peut pas. Mais ils ne sont pas là, leurs voix étouffées par les médicaments. Mathieu est seul, seul avec cet homme silencieux.

Et pourtant, quand Il lui tend la main, Mathieu lutte pour lever son bras si lourd, prendre cette main tendue. Un choc électrique le traverse, quelque chose de différent de tout ce qu'il a connu, et le brouillard se lève un petit peu. Il arrive à distinguer la silhouette de l'homme sous la lueur blafarde des néons. Un visage mangé par une barbe, les yeux cachés derrière une paire de lunettes fumées, une carrure massive sous un long manteau… et une arme à la main. Le corps de la femme, le médecin qui le regardait en prenant des notes, qui lui donnait ses pilules, est à ses pieds, comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils, et ce qui était autrefois son cerveau coule lentement sur le mur. Mais Mathieu n'a pas peur, l'homme est là pour lui, il ne lui fera pas de mal, il le sait.

Tout son corps lui hurle de rester allongé, qu'il était si bien sur son lit, dans le coton. Son estomac proteste, sa tête le fait souffrir le martyre, mais il force, tire et s'agrippe à la bouée de sauvetage que l'homme vient de lui lancer. S'il le lâche maintenant, s'il retombe sur son matelas, il ne pourra plus respirer, il va se noyer. Alors il force encore, jusqu'à être debout sur ses jambes tremblantes et douloureuses. Il chancelle et titube, il se sent aussi faible qu'un chaton (son chaton, qu'est-il devenu?) mais les larges mains de l'homme le retiennent. L'arme a disparu, rangée dans sa ceinture, dans son manteau ou un étui qu'il ne peut pas voir.

Les mains sont douces sur ses épaules quand elles font glisser sa blouse rêche au sol, pas comme les médecins. Leurs mains sont froides, dures, cliniques. Leurs mains sont gantées de plastique, les siennes sont nues, chaudes. Il se laisse faire, même quand les mains glissent le long de son dos pour faire tomber son sous-vêtement. Un nouveau frisson le traverse, et quelque chose qu'il avait oublié revient dans le bas de son ventre. Les médecins le touchaient comme un objet, ils ne se souciaient pas de lui. Lui fait glisser ses mains sur sa peau avec révérence, il fait attention à ne pas le blesser, ni le brusquer.

Mathieu frissonne quand le courant d'air passe sur sa peau mouillée de sueur, mais reste accroché à l'homme devant lui, pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille, qu'il le laisse. Chaque seconde passée avec lui le ramène un peu plus à la réalité. Petit à petit, il se sent revenir, le brouillard se lever.

Il ne sait pas vraiment où l'homme a trouvé les vêtements, mais il lui est reconnaissant de les avoir amenés. Il aurait sans doute aimé se débrouiller tout seul, si les médicaments ne rendaient pas chaque mouvement aussi difficile que nager dans de la boue, mais encore une fois, l'autre homme est là pour lui. Il n'a pas honte, il n'a pas peur. Il s'accroche encore à son col et se laisse faire quand il lui enfile un sous-vêtement propre, un jean confortable et un t-shirt violet qui lui rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

Il est toujours pieds nus, essoufflé, et ses membres le font souffrir, mais il serait prêt à courir un marathon si c'était pour suivre ce type en sécurité. Il tente de reprendre son souffle et lève la tête vers son sauveur. Il est toujours aussi silencieux, mais il finit par enlever ses lunettes noires pour relever des yeux azur aussi doux que ses mains. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il lève la main pour la poser sur la joue de Mathieu qui ferme les yeux et lâche un soupir soulagé. Il entend à peine la voix grave de l'homme lui murmurer que tout ira bien avant de le sentir glisser un cachet entre ses lèvres.

Il ne lutte pas, pas comme avec les médecins, et force pour avaler ce qu'il vient de lui donner. Il pourrait lui donner n'importe quoi, tout sera mieux que ce qu'il avait subi ici. Il se sent partir, ses jambes flageolent, mais il reste contre lui, il s'accroche, et écoute encore et toujours cette voix qui lui murmure que ça ira, qu'il est là, que tout ira bien. Et il y croit.


End file.
